Red
by HikariAmuJackson
Summary: The Mist is known for being cruel, anti bloodline, and for extremely dangerous ninjas including Takashima Akane who is strong, focused, and very deadly. So, when the Mizukage sends her to Konoha as an ambassadorfor The Mist nobody's really surprised. But Konoha is very different from The Mist and when she's put on Team 7 with Naruto she may just end up wondering what she got into.
1. Prolouge

**A/N**

**Full Summary(Cause it didn't fit):**The Hidden Village of the Mist is known for its cruel history, its anti bloodline tendencies, and its extremely dangerous ninjas. And Takashima Akane is just one of those extremely dangerous ninjas. Coming from a clan known for it's incredibly powerful ninjas Takashima Akane is strong, focused, and very deadly. So, when the Mizukage of the Mist sends her to Konoha as an ambassador for The Mist nobody's really surprised. But Konoha is very different from The Mist and when she's put on Team 7 with Naruto who's like nobody she's ever met before she may just end up wondering what on earth she got herself into.

* * *

Hello people of earth and any aliens that might be reading this. I am Hikari! Anyways this is my Naruto Fic obviously. It involves my OC Takashima Akane. Who I think will end up being pretty epic. Trust me she will not be like Sakura. In fact she's like the exact opposite. This will end up an Naruto/OC fic because I feel that Naruto needs a lot more love. I mean everybody's all SASUKE! and I'm like, but Naruto is just as amazing. Sooooo yea anyway I ramble. This story will start when Sai joins team 7 and will hopefully go throughout the series. So anyways If you like this Review, Follow, Favorite because I'm new to fanfiction, so any advice and/or criticism is greatly appreciated. I also used some japanese words so here are the definitions for them:

**Ane**-Older Sister

**Otouto-** Younger Brother

**Chichi**-Dad

Anyway, to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I am Masashi Kishimoto! NOT! So I obviously don't own anything that sounds vaguely familiar.

* * *

**Red**

Prologue

_"Ane!"a small voice cried from below me, pulling me out of my daydream. I struggled to regain my senses, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the call._

_ "Ane!" the voice called again, and this time I traced the voice to the rooftop slightly below the one I was resting on. Standing on the rooftop was a little boy. He was tiny with long messy black hair that contrasted perfectly with his olive skin tone and his bright green eyes were focused intently on me as I lifted myself from my perch and jumped to where he stood._

_ "What are you doing up here, Otouto?" I asked letting my hand rest on his head, "You know what Chichi said about climbing so high."_

_ "Yeth, I know, but I wanted to athk you to help me with my ninjutsu. I'm having trouble with my flames."_

_ "Of course I'll help you, Hitoshi." I responded taking his hand, "But next time ask Kei or Hikari to come get me okay?"_

_ "Yeth, Akane." he smiled tightening his grip on my hand as his peaceful green eyes sparkled up at me."_

_ "Good Boy."_

* * *

_I was sitting in a tree in the forest, on the edge of a clearing, that same day watching Hitoshi try and conjure up flames in his hand, but all that came was wispy strands of gray smoke that swirled helplessly around his fingering before dissipating into the air. Hitoshi bit his lip in frustration, as his eyebrows knitted together and his green eyes stared intently at his hand. "Hitoshi," I said softly catching his attention and soon enough a pair of big green eyes were staring up at me._

_ "Yeth?" he responded eagerly rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet._

_ "Do you know why the flames aren't coming Hitoshi?"I asked him simply, lowering myself from the tree._

_ "Noooo..." he trailed off his eyes slowly turning downcast as he looked at his hand._

_ "It's because fire isn't like the other elements. Fire requires a strong emotion to control it, it needs drive," I responded reaching out and taking his hand. "Once you find you're drive you'll be creating fire in no time."_

_ Hitoshi's eyes brightened at the prospect, before turning questioning as he looked from my hand to my face. "Ane, whath you're drive?"_

_ "I want to become one of the Legendary 7 Swordsmen," I said eagerly. "There aren't any girls in the 7 and I think it's high time there was one." At this Hitoshi pursed his lips, looked down, and narrowed his eyes at his hand. He slowly removed his hand from mine and concentrated deeply, eyes closed head down, and whoosh. His hand burst into flames. His eyes opened wide as he stared at the flames dancing across his palm, reflecting in the green of his eyes._

_ "Nice job." I commented, "Be careful though fire is dangerous." I paused staring down at the small little boy before me who was still amazed at the fire in his hand, his mouth resting slightly open. "What did you use, Otouto? As your drive?" _

_ At this he looked up momentarily from the fire and grinned, a slight glow emanating from his face, before responding._

_ "You! I made my drive to help you become one of the 7."_

_My eyes widened in shock before I smiled down at him ruffling his hair with my hand. "Thanks kid I appreciate it."_

"_Aww, what a touching moment." a voice hissed from behind me. I whirled around instinctively placing myself between the stranger and my brother._

"_Stay back."I growled feeling for the swords tucked in my sleeves._

"_Heh," the voice responded as a shadow slowly crept into the clearing. "Who's going to stop me? You? As if. I am way out of your league."_

* * *

_I stood calmly in the office of the Godaime Mizukage as she leaned back in her chair crossing her legs and her arms._

"_So you know your duty?" she asked._

"_Of course."_

"_Good. You leave tomorrow. An anbu will accompany you for half of the trip and you will make the rest on your own. Is that alright with you?"_

"_Perfect."I stated truthfully, clutching the scroll in my hand. The Godaime Mizukage smiled at me her jade green eyes crinkling at the edges._

"_Excellent. Oh, and Akane?"_

"_Yes, Mizukage."I said politely_

"_Enjoy yourself while you're there, you could use a break," she responded._

"_Thanks, but no thanks, Mizukage. I can't afford to take breaks." I said quietly my eyes narrowing as I looked down at the floor. "Goodbye Mizukage." I said before I bowed and walked quietly out of the office. As I walked through the administration building I opened the scroll out in front of me and looked at the map etched on the dry paper._

"_Konoha, huh?" I murmured staring at the image of the Hokage Mountain, marveling at the pictures carved into the mountain. "It looks...interesting."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

****Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long I mean I posted this then disappeared for like 2 weeks. You see I went on vacation and when I came back I had limited computer time so this took along time to write and everything and you know how it is. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do leave me a review telling me what you think. Please? I'll give you cookies:)

**Disclaimer:** I had this dream that I owned Naruto, but then I woke up and cried because it wasn't real. ;(

* * *

A red headed figure leaped easily from branch to branch, quickly pushing off from each one to add to her speed as she ran through the thick green foliage of the forest. The girl was lean and lanky, slightly resembling a cat with her long limbs and sneaky way of moving. She was wearing a tight-fitting black and red kimono that accented her pale skin tone as well as the shocking silver color of her eyes. As she crouched to leap from one branch to another her deep red pigtails flew up, revealing slightly pointed ears. Next to her, a tigress with strange bluish and black striped fur was taking long loping strides from tree to tree, her dark eyes flashing with exhilaration.

As she saw Konoha appear in the distance her running slowed until she was standing in front of the outer walls of Konoha alongside her tiger. The girl made a move to walk in when a rustling sound emanated from the bushes, and before she could make a move she found herself surrounded by mask wearing ninjas pointing their weapons at her. A man then stepped forward from the shadows of the wall and approached her.  
"Name and Business." he demanded roughly.  
"Takashima Akane, ambassador for the Water Country. Chuunin for the Hidden Village of the Mist."she stated calmly, her voice ringing clearly throughout the clearing.

The man checked a scroll that he produced seemingly from nowhere and after scanning it quickly, called off his men with a wave of his hand. "Clearance Granted. Enjoy your time in Konoha Akane-san." he said before vanishing back into the shadows.

"Eerie." The tiger commented in Akane's head as she padded up to the gates leading to the village.  
"For once I agree with you Suki."

Once inside the gates of Konoha, Akana climbed to the nearest rooftop and instead of taking the roads to get to her destination, began running lightly across the Konoha rooftops, all the while scanning the town before her, attentively drinking in every detail of the city. She noticed the way the town pulsed with energy, how everyone was bustling around quickly and cheerfully, calling out to others as the passed and sometimes even stopping to have a pleasant, yet brief conversation. Akane also marveled at the way the civilians and ninjas mingled together the easily, as if the ninjas couldn't kill the civilians within seconds, which was a constant worry for non-ninjas in The Mist. Overall, the village had a very airy feel to it, as if everyone just breezed through life peacefully, which was of course a silly notion as Konoha had just as many problems as the other villages had.  
"This place is strange, Suki," Akane said, "How can they be so cheerful with the Akatsuki threat looming over them like this?"  
"I'm not sure kitten." The tiger said, flattening her ears, "But that is not any of our concern. We are here to do work for the Hokage as an ambassador. That is all. It wouldn't do you any good to get caught up in the ways of this village and neglect your duties to The Mist."  
"Right as always," Akane responded as she flipped onto the cream colored roof of the administration building. "This is the building Suki. Stay here while I go inside. Keep the mental link open though, so you know what's going on." Lifting the cover off of a ventilation shaft, Akane stealthily slipped into the shaft before crawling quietly to the bottom floor where the lobby was. There she gently pushed the vent cover out and stuck her head down to talk to the secretary working in the lobby who jumped at the sudden appearance of the red haired ninja.  
"Where can I find Tsunade-Sama?"Akane asked calmly ignoring the terrified expression of the secretary.  
"T-t-third f-f-floor," The secretary managed to squeak out as she ducked behind her desk.  
"Thanks." Akane replied before disappearing back into the ventilation system. 5 minutes later she was walking down the circular passageways of building looking for any sign of the Hokage. Suddenly Akane heard a feminine voice shouting undecipherable words and following the voice, she found herself pressed to a wall outside of poorly lit room watching a shouting match between Tsunade and her advisors.  
"Tsunade, Naruto is no ordinary child. He's a jinchuriki. Normally we should not allow him to leave the village, and keep him under constant supervision. I assure you we are truly making concessions." reasoned one of her advisors, an old looking man resting on a coach next to a woman of his own age, who seemed to be watching the conversation rather than participating in it. Across from him on another coach sat The Hokage and behind her a dark haired woman that Akane didn't recognize from the files The Mizukage had given her before she left.  
"I am in favor of a four man team," conceded Tsunade. "But such restrictions should not be placed on Naruto. Even if Naruto remains in the village, Akatsuki will still pursue him. Just like what just occurred in the sand. If that were to happen, Konoha would also be placed in danger. If Naruto is on the move, they will be more hard-pressed trying to find him. Besides, Naruto has always had a special ability. He will grow to become a great power for Konoha."  
"You are being flippant Tsunade speak like a Hokage," argued the man.

A foot slammed into the ground, sending vibrations through the building that traveled through Akane's bones, temporarily rattling her overly alert senses. "I AM ALSO MAKING CONCESSIONS HERE!" screamed Tsunade

"Then can you truly guarantee that Naruto will not be taken by Akatsuki! If the Akatsuki take the Kyuubi from Naruto, they will become an even greater threat to Konoha. Can you guarantee that this will not happen?" demanded the man. At his words there was moment of silence before Tsunade spoke again, this time her voice holding a deadly calm air to it.

"Naruto will not be taken! I trust in that."

"And if that belief is mistaken…what will you do?" asked the aforementioned quiet female.

"If that places Konoha...places The Fire Country in danger I will put my life on the line to save it! As Godaime Hokage!" the Tsunade said strongly glaring at her advisors, as if daring them to even try to contradict her words.  
The conversation sent Akane's brain into an information overload as she tried to process what was going on. The topic of the argument was fairly easy to grasp and Akane agreed with The Hokage in that the Jinchuriki should be allowed freedom, but her defense for the Jinchuriki, Naruto she called him, seemed to be for more than just the safety of Konoha. All this Akane was pondering when her ears detected a pair of footsteps approaching the door and she whirled around to find herself face to face with a robed man with bandages covering his head and one of his eyes. He shuffled forward slowly, his lips curling up into a smirk that sent shivers down Akane's spine. The unbandaged eyes appeared to be closed, but Akane knew that he could see her just as clearly as she could see him. The man shuffled passed Akane and stood in the doorway gazing at the occupants of the room.  
"...You..." Tsunade hissed glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
"It's been awhile Tsunade-Hime. You're skills must have depleted if you didn't notice the amateur eavesdropping on your conversation."  
"I knew perfectly well that the girl was there Danzou." Tsunade stated, crossing her legs leisurely, "You can come out now by the way. You're Akane Takashima correct?"  
"Correct."Akane nodded stepping into the room, "I apologize for eavesdropping, but I didn't want to disturb your conversation and I must confess that I was curious as to what was going on."  
"Relax, its fine. You obviously weren't trying to snoop otherwise you would have at least attempted to conceal your chakra. Will you please stand over there by my assistant Shizune for the time being?"  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama."  
"Call me Tsunade I'm not that old. Anyway, Danzou if you're here that mean the new member is from the root division of Anbu."  
Akane's eyebrows rose at the mention of The Root as she walked to stand beside the aforementioned Shizune.

_Wasn't the Root Division of Anbu closed a few years back? _Akane mused, _And even if it wasn't if this new member is from the root and Danzou is coming to inform Tsunade about it, that must mean that...he's in charge of The Root._ Akane gulped and took a step back focusing her silver eyes on the man who had walked over so that he was standing in front of a painting on the far wall.

_This guy is a lot more dangerous than he looks._

"I agree with you Akane, but I think it would be best if you paid attention to the current conversation," interjected Suki through the mind link.

"Right, right, my bad." Akane replied before tuning back into the conversation.

"His name is Sai," Danzou was saying, "He's one of the top members of the root division of Anbu and I'm sure he will fit in very well the with the team."

"I sure he will, Danzou." Tsunade said, pursing her lips, "But just in case...Akane!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sa...I mean Tsunade."

"I'm putting you on Team Kakashi for this mission and possibly others in the future."

"Yes, Tsunade," Akane agreed readily, eager to make herself of use to the Hokage as the ambassador to The Mist.

"What!" exclaimed Danzou, "She is merely a child and we have no knowledge of her skills. She could be completely incompetent."

"One does not become the top chuunin of The Mist by being incompetent," Tsunade snapped sarcastically glaring at Danzou. "Besides it is my decision and I will do what I think is best for the group."

"If you insist," Danzou replied shooting Akane a glare.

"Um, excuse me," said Shizune from beside Akane, gathering the attention of all the people in the room. "I just felt the need to point out that since Kakashi will be still recuperating during his teams next mission, another member is needed to lead the team and there is not much time before the mission."

"Well then a leader should be selected from the elite Anbu under the control of the Hokage."

"Indeed!" exclaimed Tsunade's female advisor spoke cheerfully, "That should be fine."

"I'm sure you have no objections Tsunade." The male advisor said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Tsunade said forcing a smile onto her face. "I believe this will all work out great. Akane will you please accompany me to my office."

"Yes, Tsunade," Akane replied following the lady out of the room.

Tsunade stalked quickly to wherever she was leading Akane only pausing momentarily to ask a passing worker to call the Tiger Anbu to her office. Tsunade steps were purposeful as she thought over what she was going to do about this situation. She didn't trust Danzou and the fact that he was placing one of his ninja's onto Team Kakashi unsettled her. Especially considering that the mission required contact with some unfavorable people. Lost in thought Tsunade threw open the doors to her office and sat down heavily, resting her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. She turned her attention to the girl in front of her who was observing her curiously her silver eyes glinting.  
Then the doors to her office opened again revealing a masked ninja, who stepped into the room silently and nodded to Tsunade before walking to stand next to Akane. He was clothed in black pants and a black long sleeved undershirt with the green jacket of Konoha ninja's on it with a face covered by a tiger mask  
_The tiger Anbu._ Akane thought sending an image of him through the mind link to Suki. After his appearance Tsunade sighed before explaining what had recently taken place to the Tiger Anbu.

"And that's how it is." she concluded, "You will take Kakashi's place as the leader of Team 7."

"To take Kakashi-Senpai's place," the Tiger Anbu said emotionlessly. "That is indeed a great honor."

"This is not an Anbu mission. It is a regular mission. You will remove your mask and be assigned a codename. For the duration of this mission you will take on the name of 'Yamato'," Tsunade explained as Yamato took of his mask revealing dark brown hair and eyes as well as a leaf forehead protector that covered the sides of his face."

"I understand." he said simply.

"There are two more people who will be joining the team as well. One is a member of The Anbu training department 'Root'. And..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on his movements"

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"The new member is one that Danzou recommended. Danzou is a man who previously opposed Sandaime emphasizing the use of military power over diplomacy. He created a separate division in Anbu, the training division, "Root" with himself as leader. You must have heard of him. The group has been disbanded and he has lost his position, but he hasn't changed. He must have some ulterior motive. That's where you come in Akane."

Akane blinked trying to figure out what on earth she had to do with any of this, before finally giving up and asking, "What do you mean?"

"Yamato is going to have a lot on his hands as leader and won't have time to watch Sai as closely as I would like. So, I want you to watch Sai for him, keep a close eye on his movements, don't let him out of your sights do you understand?"

"Of course. But if you don't mind me asking, why me?"

"The Mizukage and I are old time friends. She assured me that you are one of the best chuunin out there and I trust her on that which means there is no one better to handle this."

"I understand." Akane nodded narrowing her eyes, "I will not let you down."

"I'm sure you won't Akane."

"Are you sure you're not over thinking this?" asked Yamato.

"Mmm, anyway... go and introduce yourself to the team, both of you," Tsunade commanded.

"Ok," Yamato and Akane responded in unison before leaving the room. The two walked out of the building silently, both of them lost in thought, until Suki dropped down beside them.

"I assume that the tiger is your familiar?" Yamato asked hesitantly, looking warily at the tiger.

"Yes, and if you don't mind we'll be waiting for you at the meeting spot." Akane said before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing on top of a nearby roof. She made her way to the meeting place quickly, so that she was there when Naruto and Sakura arrived. They were soon joined by Yamato and a dark haired ninja who Akane assumed was Sai.

"Hiya.." Sai said cheerfully, letting a small smile grace his features.

"Y…YOU!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Sai and catching Sakura's attention.  
"Um from now on, Team Kakashi...I'll be taking Kakashi's place as..." Yamato started before he was cut off by the girl asking the blonde a question which led to a huge argument between the group while Akane and Suki watched unnoticed from above.  
"This team is going to be problematic isn't it?"Akane asked not removing her eyes from the scene before her."  
"I believe so," Suki sighed crossing her paws. "I believe so."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N.**

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter has some errors I didn't have the time to properly edit it, but it's here after a long long wait. Anyways, I'm kind of uncertain about whether or not some of the things in the chapter that deal with my character make sense. If you could tell me what you think about Akane in a review I would really appreciate it. Anyways on to the chapter.  
**

**20 Questions  
**

* * *

"Anyway... from now on the five of us are off on a mission. But look at you. There's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other so introduce yourselves," Yamato instructed with a strict, no nonsense tone after Sai, Sakura, and Naruto had finally stopped arguing.  
"Uzamaki Naruto," Naruto grumbled glaring openly at Sai.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said in a similar manner while glaring at Sai like Naruto, albeit in a more discreet manner.  
"My name is Sai," Sai chirped smiling slightly, "And if I may ask why did you say 5 instead of 4. I only see four of us in the area."  
"Oh right. Akane, I need you come down here and introduce yourself," Yamato called glancing up towards the rooftop. Within seconds Akane and Suki were free falling rapidly to the ground shocking Naruto and Sakura and causing Sai to look up blankly. Suki landed on the ground with a large thump causing all the dust around her to puff up into a cloud while Akane flipped mid-air and landed softly in a crouching position on the ground, not even slightly indenting the sand. When the dust from the air cleared Akane stood up and bowed respectfully to the 3 ninjas.  
"My name is Takashima Akane and this is Suki," she said clearly gesturing to herself and the tigress, "It will be a pleasure to work with you all." The three ninja present observed her carefully, trying to figure out what was going on behind her perfectly composed face.  
"Well, now that we know each other, that's the end of that. Now, I'll explain our mission," Yamato said, "From here, the five of us will proceed to the Tenchi bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information with may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused! We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart."

* * *

Two birds soared effortlessly through the clouds overhead as Naruto and Sakura walked away from the meeting.

"I really just can't stand that jerk, Sai!" Naruto complained. "Why is he taking Sasuke's place? Three is enough for Team Kakashi. And if we have to have another team member why can't we just have that Akane chick. She seems relatively nice."

"He's definitely very vulgar...but don't you think he resembles Sasuke somewhat? His face his voice..." Sakura started to say, but promptly trailed off when she noticed Naruto looking at her incredulously.

"Hmph! Not a bit. Sasuke's cooler," Naruto shouted. "No he's just better."

Sakura smiled amusedly at Naruto's antics. "You're right," she said, "Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai."  
"What d'you mean 'somewhat'?! Sasuke's way better!" Naruto yelled persistently determined to have his way in this argument.

* * *

In a small room on the top floor of one the many apartment building scattered around Konoha, Sai was standing by an art table, packing all his things into a small backpack. The walls of his apartment were covered in untitled pieces of artwork, most of them scenery, but aside from the paintings the room was mostly bare, the only piece of furniture aside from the table being a bed. Overall, the room had the air of one that wasn't much used, as if the owner wasn't there enough to make the place a home.

Sai paused for a moment in his preparations, lifting up a picture book in his gloved hand and observed it closely, purposefully keeping his face blank and emotionless. Suddenly he sensed something from behind and whirled around bringing his knife up to meet the knife of a masked anbu member.

"Good timing. Yeah...never let yourself be of guard." the anbu said to Sai vaguely.  
"What is it Sempai?" Sai asked after a momentary pause.  
"Use this," the anbu said while he produced an envelope from the fold of his cloak. "A gift from Danzou-sama."  
Said flicked the envelope open and scanned it quickly before he peered over the top of it to look at the anbu.  
"Ok, you have been assigned a top-secret mission. Make sure to carry out the intentions of Danzou, the man who will ensure our village's future." The anbu explained. He then started, sensing something behind him and whirled to around to see a cat jumping from a tree to the rooftop next to Sai's window. The cat paused momentarily and gazed at them through dark orbs before scampering off.  
"...a cat..." the anbu stated.

"Also, failure is not an option," he reminded Sai switching back to their previous conversation.

"I know."  
The anbu turned around and caught sight of the book resting on the table where Sai had been standing.  
"You're still carrying that around with you?"  
"This is..." Sai paused.  
"In "Root" you have no name. You have no feelings," the anbu started to recite before he was interrupted by Sai.  
"You have no past. You have no future. All that exists is the mission," Sai finished gazing at the Anbu blankly.  
"The unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth, out intentions as 'root.' Don't forget it," the anbu instructed sternly.  
"Yes."

* * *

"Ah...already that bad," Tsunade sighed, looking up at Sakura after she finished relaying the events of that afternoon. "Well there's no way around it. Anyway just try to keep Naruto under control."  
"I'll try my best for the moment, but-" Sakura began before getting cut off by a knock at the door.  
"Enter."  
Danzo shuffled into the room slowly causing Sakura to tilt her head in confusions, wondering who on earth the dark haired man was  
"Danzo... what is it?"  
"You have assigned an elite anbu to be the leader of Sai's team I trust?" Danzo asked.  
"I chose the person who stood out the most since Sandaime was in office," Tsunade reassured Danzo trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.  
"Excellent," Danzo said. "But I hope he hasn't taken Sandaime's teachings to heart. That old man was always afraid of getting into disputes and making decisions."  
"Hmph..."Tsunade grumbled, trying to quell the anger that had quickly risen up in her at Danzo's words.  
"Like how your own grandfather taught Sandaime, hmm?" Danzo continued ignoring Tsunade grumbles. At this Tsunade glared harshly at Danzo who kept his face emotionless as if he hadn't said anything at all.  
"Anyway, I am satisfied. Now I can go and eat…goodbye," Danzo finished leaving the room.  
"Who in the world was 'that'," Sakura asked with an incredulous expression, not able to believe that someone would act so disrespectfully to her sensei.  
"He competed for the chair of Sandaime Hokage with the late Sarutobi-sensei. He's different to Sandaine. He's an overly serious militaristic logical thinker, and Sai's superior. As the student of the moderately thinking Sandaime, and granddaughter of Shodai Hokage, he hates me," Tsunade exclaimed with a downcast expression. She quickly pulled herself together though saying, "Also, Sakura do me a favor?"  
"Yes?" Sakura inquired curiously.  
"If you or Naruto notice Akane sneaking around please don't worry about it. She's supposed to be doing that. Anyways, Sakura it's time."  
"Yes...I'm off."

* * *

Akane sat leisurely on top of Ichiru's ramen shop, delicately placing each wad of ramen into her mouth. In her mind she replayed the conversation that Sai had had with the anbu frowning as she went through the memory. Akane had sent Suki, in her smaller cat form to spy on Sai, not willing to let the boy out of her sights for a minute. Akane had experienced a brief moment of worry when the image Suki bolting out of the tree flowed through their mind link, but had gotten over rather quickly at the lack of suspicion Suki had received from the two anbu.

The red haired girl had watched the whole meeting through Suki's mind and since then she hadn't been able to shake off the feeling of worry she had received from the conversation. Akane had thought of the many possibilities of what his secret mission could be as she had munched on her ramen and none of the possibilities were even remotely good. On top of that she also had many questions about the mission. Who was Uchiha Sasuke? Weren't all the Uchiha's dead? Why did he need to be rescued? What did he have to do with Orochimaru? Who was Orochimaru anyway? She had heard the name in , but knew relatively nothing about the person except for the basic fact that he was fairly messed up, which didn't give her much to work with. Akane continued to muse over her multiple questions about the missions for a few more minutes trying to see if she could work through any of them herself to the annoyance of Suki.

"Justask the pink haired one or the yellow haired one later," Suki said finally, unable to take anymore of Akane's analysis. "You're going to wear your brain and my brain out with all this thinking."  
Akane looked over to where the cat was sitting calmly, munching on a large fish. "I don't want to appear stupid."  
"Relax. Just explain that you came here this morning from The Mist and that you didn't know you were going to be coming on this mission. I'm sure they'll be fine."  
"And if they aren't?" Akane asked raising an eyebrow."  
"I'll turn them into my new scratching posts," Suki replied calmly going to back to her fish.  
"Don't do that. Tsunade won't be happy."  
"Fine. But they'll regret it anyway."  
"Whatever you say Suki," Akane smiled, "Now let's get going." Akane jumped off the roof and picked up her messenger bag which she had hidden on the outskirts of the town before she entered.

* * *

Sai, Sakura, Akane, Suki, and Naruto stood in front of Yamato before the gates of Konoha. The tension in the air was very obvious as Naruto and Sakura were sending agitated looks in Sai's direction. Sai on the other hand was looking straight ahead with a pleasant smile on his face. Akane observed all of this within the first 30 second of being in their presence and mentally shook her head at the others member while Suki starting making plans for getting all of them to behave, some of which involved claws. Yamato turned around to look back at the group saying, "Right Then! Team Kakashi departs."

* * *

Akane had once again decided to take the tree route as to better observe Sai while the rest of the team walked on the road that the forest lined. As Akane watched the group she noticed Naruto glaring Sai, seemingly lost in thought.

"What is it?" Sai asked innocently noting Naruto's intense gaze. Naruto ignored him and continued to stare at him thinking deeply. Akane watched him curiously desperately wanting to know what on earth he was thinking about. Normally, Akane wouldn't have cared so much, but after hearing Tsunade speak so strongly about the boy she couldn't help but be vaguely curious about him.

"Please stop staring. Don't make me hit you," Sai said emotionlessly drawing Akane's attention back to the anbu.

Naruto instantly snapped out of his thought with a large burst out anger and he raised his fist shouting, "Everything you say ticks me off more!" Akane raised an eyebrow mentally filing away the fact that Naruto was easily angered.

"I don't have any malice towards you," Sai replied calmly

"LIAR!" Naruto accused louder than before, causing both Suki and Akane to wince from the loud noise

"I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude."

"AHA! YOU DO HAVE MALICE! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! ALL YOU DO IS TICK PEOPLE OFF!"

"Hey, Hey!" Yamato interjected, cutting of Naruto. "Don't say something like that right in front of your captain Naruto. Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team. I thought Kakashi-san had already taught you that. Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san. What is it with you?"

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT A MEMBER OF TEAM KAKASHI! THE OTHER MEMBER OF TEAM KAKASHI IS SASUKE."

Akane who had been watching the argument with an expression of boredom while trying to ignore the headache that was growing from Naruto's extreme loudness perked up the mention of Sasuke being on the team and she crawled forward own her branch to get a better view of the argument

"This guy is just taking Sasuke's place, someone chosen to fill that gap. I'll never consider someone like him as a team member," Naruto hissed. At his words Akane flinched slightly thinking that he was being a little harsh on Sai, despite the fact that he was a possible traitor.

"Well...I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak, crap for brains Orochimauru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru betraying Konoha."

Akane furrowed her eyebrowsw extremely confused as to why Uchiha Sasuke would have gone to Orochimaru and as to why getting him back was so personally important to Naruto. During her thoughts the red headed girl had zoned out for a bit and when she returned to the scene in front of her she was just in time Sakura punch Sai in face, sending him flying backwards multiple feet. Akane's eyes widened considerably at the punch and she made a mental note to ask about Sakura's strength.

"On the other hand me you don't have to forgive," Sakura hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You fooled me completely, that fake laugh before," Sai commented wiping his cheek.

"Since you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke-kun, don't talk about things you have no idea about," Sakura growled.

Akane finally decided to take action at her words and flipped down from the tree branch to check on Sai, startling the three ninjas.

"I agree with that," Akane said as she checked to make sure Sakura's punch hadn't done any damage. "But I can't say this was all Sai's fault, Naruto did provoke him."

"HEY! I-"

"But on the subject of things that you have no idea about. I don't quite know what going on here. Who is Uchiha Sasuke? Why is Orochimaru so dangerous? Also, while I'm asking questions, who's Kakashi?"

The four ninja blinked at Akane who was looking at them with a relatively unperturbed expression, her silvers eyes glinting strangely in the sunlight. On the inside the red-headed girl was rather embarrassed at her cluelessness, but decided that knowing these things would make her job easier.

"Weren't you briefed before you came here?" Yamato asked solemnly.

"I was in Konoha for all of 1 hour before I came out of this mission with you," Akane shrugged, "Not much time for briefing."

"But don't you live in Konoha?" asked Naruto. "How could you not know this stuff?"

"I'm from the Hidden Village of the Mist. I came here this morning as an ambassador."

"You're from The Mist!" exclaimed Naruto. "And how are you an ambassador you're like 14."

"I'm 15. So will someone explain this stuff to me," Akane said raising an eyebrow and shifting her gaze between the 4 ninjas. Sighing, Yamato answered her questions quickly and she nodded before starting to head back the tress

"Wait. Come down here!" Yamato ordered before she could retreat back to her invisibleness. Akane nodded quickly and jumped down, flipping midair and landed in a standing position next to Naruto. The second she landed a row of trees popped up from the ground trapping the 4 chounin in a wooden cage.

"I said we don't have time before we go to the Tenchi Bridge, but there's five days. If you guys won't stop arguing I'll have to toss you in a cage," Yamato stated calmly with his eyes closed.

"_Didn't he already do that?" Suki asked Akane peering out from where she has been resting in the shade._

"_Yep." _

"_His jutsu is cool though. A rare type as well," Suki commented placidly._

"_True," Akane agreed observing the wooden cage. "It's Mokuton Ninjutsu. I believe it's the same type as one of the Hokages of Konoha."_

"_He must be a descendant," Suki said._

"_Definitely."_

"As the mediator here, here's my proposition," Yamato stately in a no nonsense tone, "You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your differences or we can go to that hotel that has hot springs what'll it be?"

"You guys really don't know me that well either," Yamato continued making a face so scary it sent shivers down Akane's spine. "I like being nice and friendly, but... I don't have any problems ruling by fear either."

* * *

Akane submerged herself in the boiling water of the hot springs until only her head was poking out. Standing next to her was Sakura who was staring in awe at Akane's long hair which she had let down and was flowing behind her freely.  
"How long is your hair?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"An inch below waist length," Akane replied shortly, while her mind wandered in and out of various daydreams. After a minute she finally realized that she had been asked a question and turned to Sakura wondering whether or not she had given a proper answer. Unsure of whether she had or not and worried about the impression it would give to ask she instead decided to befriend the girl, deciding that making a friend in Konoha would be good for her. She also reasoned that she may end up working with this team for a while and being completely professional would distance her from the team.  
"So you were on a team with two guys?" she asked Sakura conversationally, focusing her silvery eyes on the pink haired girl.  
"Yea," Sakura responded pleasantly a bit surprised at Akane's sudden question.  
"I've got to respect you that. I probably would have ended up frying the both of them," Akane said jokingly.  
"I came close a few times. Especially, since Naruto was always picking a fight with Sasuke. Anyway, what about you were you on a team in the Mist?"  
"No, I'm more of a lone cat."  
"I thought the expression was wolf?" Sakura questioned furrowing her eyebrows.  
"It's supposed to be, but since my clan is pretty cat focused I switched it a bit," Akane paused pursing her lips, trying to decide whether to tell her this or not. "I'm sorry if I seem a little cold sometimes. I'm really focused when it comes to missions and stuff, so sometimes I come off as cold. I'm pretty friendly non-mission though, so if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here"  
"Thanks, and don't worry. Compared to Sai and our old member Sasuke, you could never be considered cold," Sakura smiled.  
"You liked, no you like this Sasuke don't you," Akane stated randomly,  
"Wha- how-why?" Sakura stuttered shocked at how quickly Akane had seen through her.  
"It's all over you, in your tone of voice when you say his name, the look on your face the way you punched Sai earlier," Akane shrugged. "Most people wouldn't have noticed, but I'm pretty perceptive and so is Suki."  
"Where is Suki anyway?" Sakura asked desperately trying to change the subject.  
"She wandering somewhere," Akane said brushing off the comment. "I'm not going to make you talk about Sasuke, Sakura. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready."  
"Thanks," Sakura responded softly. The two girls lapsed into a silence after that although neither of them found the silence awkward, instead they found the silence comforting as they both delved into their thoughts.  
Sakura found herself thinking back to the times when Sasuke was on the team, while Akane sank deeper into the hot spring while remembering all the times she had spent with her brother. Their peaceful moment didn't last for very long though as she were both snapped out of their thoughts by a voice that was distinctly Naruto's shouting a very vulgar statement. Akane and Sakura both looked at each other and blushed and Sakura inwardly cursed Naruto for being so loud.

* * *

That night Akane had ventured to the rooftop of the hotel to do some stargazing with Suki when Naruto plopped down angrily beside her mumbling under his breath. Akane gazed blankly at him for a moment, before turning back to look at the stars, deciding to ignore Naruto's presence. The two sat there in silence for a while, but as Naruto was incapable of being silent for more than 5 minutes he quickly started a conversation.  
"Why are your eyes silver?" Naruto asked.  
"Why are your eyes blue?" was Akane's cryptic response.  
"Because of genetics and stuff. Silver eyes aren't genetically normal though."  
"It has to do with my connection to cats," Akane said.  
"Oh," Naruto paused. "Can you talk to Suki?"  
"Yes our minds are connected and she can talk with her voice too," Akane responded.  
"Why doesn't she talk to us then?" Naruto questioned.  
"She doesn't feel like it."  
"Does your hair being that long bother you?"  
"No."  
"What's the Mist like?" Naruto queried.  
Akane paused for moment thinking back to her hand town before answering. "Lonely."  
"Do you like Ramen?"  
"Is this 20 questions or something?" Akane asked finally submitting to her curiosity of why Naruto was asking so many questions.  
"Well, originally it was because I didn't want to go back to see Sai and I couldn't stand the quiet, but sure it can be 20 questions," Naruto explained  
"Yes, I like Ramen and you have fourteen questions left."  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Blue."  
"Favorite drink?"  
"Tea."  
"That's boring," Naruto stated plainly. "Hobby."  
"I can play the guitar."  
"Siblings?"  
Akane froze a little at this question and rotated around, so that she was no longer looking at Naruto. The amusement that had graced her features during Naruto interrogation had vanished and Suki sensing her sadness had placed her head in the red haired girls lap.  
"I had a brother," Akane said finally still not looking at Naruto.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked quietly inching closer to Akane. Akane didn't respond, simply gazed off into the stars while her mouth set into a straight line. Naruto didn't push her strangely enough and simply sat there waiting for her mind to come back from wherever it had drifted.  
"Why are you here?" Akane asked suddenly shocking Naruto who had been openly staring at the red headed girl as he had just now realized that the pale skinned girl was actually quite pretty.  
"Well, I'm not really sure," Naruto mumbled tearing his eyes from Akane. "I guess Sai was just really getting on my nerves and I felt like this would be a good place to blow off steam. Then I saw you here and I guess I figured it would be nice to get to know you better, since we'll be stuck with each other for a while."  
Akane turned the full focus of her gaze on Naruto at that and Naruto found himself holding his breath uneasily as the intensity of her gaze. Suddenly her eyes and face lightened and she full out grinned at Naruto letting out a little laugh.  
"You're a funny kid you know," Akane laughed. "Thanks."  
"Hey! You can't call me kid. I'm older than you!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.  
"You don't act like it," Akane teased deciding that it wouldn't do her any harm to lighten up for a bit, at least for right now. "And you still have 10 questions left, so fire away!"

* * *

**I am really not okay about how I ended this. Oh well. please review. It makes me update faster!:)**


End file.
